Ai no Aji - Taste of Love
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: RK/SM Crossover. Usagi has to deal with her destiny being altered.
1. Prolouge: Lost In Time

**Ai no Aji – Taste of Love**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure-chan)  
  
   
You know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon, just the fic. ENJOY!  
  


  
Note: Gomen ne for not updating my fics lately. I'm a college student, so my time is very limited. In the meantime, I just had to go and get myself addicted to Rurouni Kenshin. This fic is based mostly on the RK OVA series, and it may be a little angsty.  
  
  
  


  
_Prologue: Lost In Time_  
  
"Mamo-chan _iie_…" Usagi's voice seemed to fade slowly, as if wishing she didn't have to say it. Not this way, not in such a sorrow and mourning full voice. The thought of him leaving her was always out of the question, however now it wasn't. Chiba Mamoru, the love of her life was dead. To think a simple car crash had stolen his life, putting him into a coma, one from which he would never wake.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Rei's voice echoed through her thoughts, unable to reach her. She could feel the hand of her best friend on her shoulder, aware that she stood next to her, trying to place comfort where it was impossible to fit, at this point anyway.  
  
Tears stung her eyes, and the state of shock felt unreal. The words of the doctor were a waste of time. He couldn't comfort her no more than Rei could. He could apologize a thousand times, and she could cry a life times worth of tears, but it wouldn't bring Mamoru back.  
  
Looking away, slightly brushing, more of a hint rather, for Rei to remove hand from her shoulder. Instantly, Rei understood and nodded at the doctor, Usagi wanted to be alone with Mamoru. With a glance over her shoulder, the young priestess left the room with the doctor.  
  
As soon as Usagi heard the door close, she forced herself to look at the lifeless body of her long time boyfriend, her prince, her former future husband. Why Mamoru? Why did he have to leave her after only two months of his return from Galaxia's sick collection of star seeds? Why did he have to drive off the road and into a big ditch? It seemed as if why, was the only word she could ask.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered, touching his cheek with her fingertips, finally letting the tears fall, knowing it was no use to hold them back any longer. "_Dooshite?" she seemed to repeat herself, asking the same question repeatedly when it was clear that there was no answer.  
  
Usagi stared at Mamoru's face a moment longer before she withdrew her hand, and turned away, crying silently, and then ran out of the room, sobbing.  
  
_

  
  
  
'Why does the sun have to shine on a day like this?' Usagi thought, staring at the headstone that read Mamoru's name. His funeral had taken place the day before, but she couldn't bear to see him in a coffin, so she didn't go. It was just too painful. This was the only way she could really pay her respects to him, privately.  
  
"Mamo-chan…" she paused, unsure of what to say, "I'll miss you." It was the only thing that she said. She wanted to say so much more, but what good would it do when he wasn't there to hear it. They had so many plans; everything was set to destiny, now it was a mere memory, all in the past.  
  
Usagi sighed, closing her eyes, her lips trembling. She just didn't need it anymore. There was no reason for her to wish for something that would never happen. Crystal Tokyo would never exist, and neither would Chibi-Usa, and it was a fact that was tearing at her heart.  
  
With a heavy sigh, she turned, and began walking , walking away from Mamoru's grave, folding her arms from the slight chilling breeze, while a single tear trailed down her cheek as she place a pair of sunglasses over her eyes.  
  
  
  
Tears were like ocean waves that came and went to Usagi. Her eyes were dry one moment, then damp again. It was said that crying was a way to feel better, then why did it make her feel worse. Comfort was beyond reach, and no matter what anyone said it was impossible to lift her sorrow.  
  
Artemis slept on her pillow, and awoke when he heard Usagi weeping, her sniffles repeating. He looked at her with sad eyes, knowing how she must feel. Luna had asked him to stay with her for the night since she would be attending a meeting with the inner and outer _senshi_. They had to figure out what they were going to do; now that destiny had been altered. Usagi was in no condition to go, and everyone understood that she needed time alone. The white cat had agreed to without a second thought, but wanted the details.  
  
Luna gave him her word, and it looked like the meeting could last all night. The white cat never imagined he would see the Moon Princess in such a state of sadness. If this continued, she would go into depression, and that's what the _senshi were afraid of. It was not like her at all.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Artemis said softly, so as not to startle her. She didn't answer, "I know nothing I can say will make things easier, __demo…" he paused, searching for the right words, "Things can't stay bad forever."  
  
Usagi leaned into her pillow, wiping a few tears from her eyes, "If that's true, then why does it have to hurt so much?"  
  
The white cat gave her a gentle look, and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, "Its life Usagi, even if you are Serenity-__hime, or Sailor Moon, life is the same for anyone, and you take it as it comes." he explained in a soothing voice.  
  
"_Hai_." Usagi closed her eyes.  
  
Artemis smiled faintly, "Sleep Usagi."  
  
She nodded, and pulled Artemis into her arms, slowly crying herself to sleep.  
  
  
_

  
  
"Serenity-_hime_." A kind female voice awoke Usagi in the early hours of morning. Ever so slowly she opened her eyes, careful not to wake the sleeping cat in her arms as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with one hand. The moment she began to feel awake, a certain scent, a familiar scent of olives made her eyes widen. There was only one person she knew who smelled like that. She looked up to make sure, "Hello Usagi-san."  
  
"Kakyuu-_hime_." Usagi smiled faintly at seeing the _Kinmoku-sei_ princess again, but soon the smile turned to a look of questioning.  
  
Kakyuu merely smiled, and took a seat beside Usagi, "I'm sorry about Mamoru." she said in a comforting voice, placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
Usagi bowed her head, "How did you know?" she asked, saddened at hearing Mamoru's name.  
  
"It's not important."  
  
Tears began to trail down Usagi's cheeks, even is she was crying, she placed Artemis's sleeping form onto the pillow, and began weeping into her hands. "It's not fair."  
  
"Usagi." Kakyuu said, hugging the crying girl, allowing her to cry on her shoulder, "Life isn't always fair…" she paused, stroking the girl's hair in a motherly fashion, "Sometimes you must make your own destiny."  
  
Kakyuu's words stayed on Usagi's mind until her tears were spent. What she said had a lot of meaning, and for once, she relaxed a little. "Did you come all the way from _Kinmoku-sei_ just to tell me that?" she said, humor in her voice, smiling weakly as she sat back.  
  
Kakyuu chuckled lightly, "_Hai_." she smiled; glad to see the Moon Princess smiling again, sorrow just didn't suit her, "I thought you might also like to see my home planet." Usagi blinked, surprised by the offer, unsure of what to say. The red haired princess noticed this, and grinned playfully, "The Starlights miss you, especially Seiya." she added, which caused Usagi to blush, due to the mention of Seiya.  
  
Maybe it was a good idea to go away for a while, and have sometime to herself. She could always use her communicator to let the _senshi know where she was, they would understand why she left. If anything, it wasn't permanently, she would return. In the meantime, she couldn't stay sad forever, eventually, she would have to move on. This could be a way to do that, Mamoru wouldn't want her to grieve over him for the rest of her life, but it would still take some time, and she didn't know how much.  
  
After much though, Usagi stood up, and picked up Artemis, waking him in the process. "When do we leave?" she accepted Kakyuu's offer, smiling for real.  
  
Kakyuu returned the smile and stood up, "Take my hand." she instructed, extending a hand.  
  
"_Nande_?" Artemis frowned, still half asleep.  
  
Usagi glanced at the white cat in her arm, and then took Kakyuu's hand with her free hand.  
  
"Don't' let go." Kakyuu advised cautiously.  
  
Usagi nodded in reply, taking a deep breath as Kakyuu began to glow red, a glow melded with her and Artemis. Then all three of them began to materialize into light, and within an instant of the transformation, all three of them went out through the window as one fast shooting star, into the night sky.  
  
  
  
"Usagi-chan, where are we going?" Artemis asked when he was fully awake, and aware of the speed they were traveling at, not to mention through space.  
  
"_Kinmoku-sei_." Usagi answered simply, tightening her grip on the white cat.  
  
Artemis blinked, as if he didn't hear her correctly, "Did you say __Kinmoku- sei?"  
  
"_Hai_."  
  
The white cat arched an eyebrow in thought, "__Nani!" he shouted a moment later, not noticing that his claws dug into her shoulder.  
  
"_Itai_!" Usagi cried out in pain, without thinking, she let go of Kakyuu's hand to push Artemis's paws away.  
  
"Usagi-san!" Kakyuu shouted, turning to look for the Moon Princess, but gasped when she realized they had disappeared.  
  
  
_

  
  
"What did you do that for?" Usagi scowled at Artemis, squeezing the air out of him. Artemis groaned from her tight grip, trying to breathe. "That hurt." she continued, loosening her hold, rubbing her should where he had scratched her.  
  
Once he could breathe again, Artemis sighed, embarrassed, "_Gomen ne Usagi-chan." he apologized, "I was just nervous about going to _Kinmoku-sei_, it was your impulsive decision to go that caught me off guard."  
  
Usagi grinned faintly, and hugged the white cat, "__Gomen for squeezing your to hard."  
  
"Its ok." he assured her, placing a paw on her cheek, smiling sweetly before it turned to a frown, "Usagi, where are we?" he asked, looking at their surroundings, arching his eyebrows.  
  
"_Nani_?" she whispered, looking around herself.  
  
They appeared to be in some sort of forest, with the moonlight shinning brightly on them. Without saying anything, she began walking, keeping Artemis in her arms, scanning the place.  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of their walk, a hand wrapped around Usagi's waist, pinning her arms to her sides, causing her to drop Artemis, and in that instant, a sharp blade was brought inches from her neck. "Don't talk." A deep voice threatened from behind._


	2. Act 1: Protector?

**Ai no Aji – Taste of Love**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure-chan)  
  
   
You know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon, just the fic. ENJOY!

  
Note: Gomen ne for not updating my fics lately. I'm a college student, so studying takes up most of my time. In the meantime, I just had to go and get myself addicted to Rurouni Kenshin. This fic is based mostly on the RK OVA series, and it may be a little angsty.  
  
  
  
_Act 1: Protector?_  
  
Usagi gulped, aware that the sharp blade was now pressed against her skin, knowing that if she so much as moved, it would cut her. She had been told not to speak, but what outdated_ baka_ would actually use any kind of weapon against her, it something out of medieval Japan. 'If only I had paid more attention in history class.' she thought, ignoring the pain the stranger's grip was giving her. Her lips trembled, "_O negai_, let me go." she pleaded in a near whisper, fear in her eyes.  
  


"Silence." It was a command, said in a serious deep voice, near her ear so only she could hear it. "If you want to stay alive, be quiet or the_ Shinsengumi_ will hear us."  
  
'_Shinsengumi_?' Usagi voiced silently. Where had she heard that term before? This was confusing, was this person trying to protect her, or was it some kind of trick. She wanted to ask, but something told her not too question whoever it was.  
  
The forest seemed to quiet for her taste, the last time she had been out doors, was when she went camping with her _Senshi_, and they had run into the Starlights. That was months ago. Now the forest seemed foreign to her. Especially since she had no idea as to how she got there in the first place.  
  
It took forcing herself to be quiet, in order to hear the shouts that were no more than a few meters away. She inhaled deeply, pressing her lips together, listening to the footsteps that ran past them. What were they looking for? For that matter, who were they? _Shinsengumi_ as her she had been told. Just what was going on? To her, it seemed like they were hiding, but why?  
  
How long were they going to stay like this? She wondered just when she could no longer feel the cold sharp blade pressed against her thought, nor could she feel the feel tight grip. "It's safe now, they are gone." she heard the same deep voice, only it was not as harsh as it had been.  
  
"They?" Usagi turned, coming face to face with an unusual sight. The male figure before stood almost a foot taller than her, dressed in gi shirt with hakama pants, fit for a swordsman, the kind that she had seen Aikido students wear during their lessons. His hair was flaming red, tied into a high ponytail, leaving bangs to cover his eyes, along with a physically fit body. She watched him sheath his katana. Not able to see his face due to the darkness, through the moonlight, she was able to make out a scar shaped like an x on his left cheek.  
  
"_Shinsengumi_." he repeated, looking at her with a blank expression.  
  
Usagi frowned. "What do you mean." she glared at him, folding her arms, "And what gave you the right to use a sharp weapon on me!"  
  
The red haired man narrowed his eyes, scanning her from head to toe, ignoring her near shouts, "Why are you dressed like that?" he questioned, staring at her strange choice of clothing, which was a pair of navy blue shorts, and a peach mini-tee that read Yoshiki. "And what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Usagi responded, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"You talk with a strange accent." he noticed, not used to hearing a woman use such words.  
  
Usagi didn't know what angered her the most, the fact that he was going completely off topic, and hadn't answered any of her questions, or that he made no sense at all. "I don't have time for this." she shook her head, turning away. Obviously she wasn't getting anywhere talking to someone who had nearly scared her stiff, and wouldn't talk on some normal plane with her. "Artemis!" her voice was loud as she called for the white cat, walking away from the so called swordsman.  
  
"_Matte_!" he called after her.  
  
"Leave me alone." she answered, searching for the guardian _neko. After walking about two feet, she felt a hand grab he arm. "Let go!" she demanded, trying to pull her arm free.  
  
"_Iie_, not until you answer my questions." The red haired swordsman said, loosening his hold when he saw the fear in her eyes, "I won't harm you, I just want to know why you are out here, it's too dangerous."  
  
The blond haired girl bowed her head, sighing, "I don't know." she answered simply, "I don't know how I got here." he eyed her, unconvinced, "Really." she stated.  
  
He sighed, releasing her, "Very well, do you have anywhere to go?" he asked.  
  
Usagi titled her head to the side, staring at him with uncertainly, "__Iie."  
  
He blinked, thinking, "You may come with me if you wish, I will not force you, demo I can't protect you if you stay out here." he offered.  
  
This was beyond confusing now, it was almost madness. What had happened, and where was she? What choice did she have, either except his offer, or stay out here and freeze. "Alright, but let me find my __neko." she requested. He nodded in reply, and waited while she searched, "_ARTEMIS_!" she shouted, about to panic if she didn't find him, when a white furry figure came running up to her. A look of relief covered her face as she picked him up, hugging him close.  
  
"This way." The red haired man spoke, gesturing for her to follow him.  
  
Usagi and Artemis shared a look, and then began walking after him.  
  
  
_

  
  
They must have walked for about a mile, and not a single road could be seen. Instead it was a path they followed, that had to lead somewhere. It was getting colder the later it got, how much longer would they have to walk. Usagi was getting tired, and her feet hurt.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Kyoto."  
  
"Kyoto?"  
  
"My clan resides there."  
  
"_Soo ka_, how far is it?"  
  
"About another two miles."  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to call a taxi?" she asked the young man in front of her, groaning from her sore body.  
  
"A what?" The swordsman frowned, glancing at her, not understanding what she meant.  
  
"Never mind." Usagi mumbled.  
  
The red haired man shrugged and raised his eyebrows. The girl spoke with words he never heard of. She was not like any woman he had ever met.  
  
The trio walked in silence for the next mile, until Usagi realized she didn't even know who the stranger was.  
  
"Who are you by the way?" she asked, waiting for him to answer, which wasn't instantly.  
  
It took a few moments for him to answer, "I'm known as Hitokiri Battousai." he said finally, not turning to look at her.  
  
Her eyes widened at the name, she knew what it meant, and it made her feel uneasy, "Tsukino Usagi." she introduced herself when he didn't ask.  
  
He nodded, but said nothing.  
  
The rest of the walk was spent in silence, without anything to say to each other. Usagi wanted to ask him a lot of questions, but she was too exhausted too, all she wanted to do was sleep. Her body ached, and her eyes heavy, next thing she knew, she fainted.


	3. Act 2: Too Real!

**Ai no Aji - Taste of Love**  
By Lady_Allure (Allure-chan) ~With a few paragraphs written by Dreama Tsuki!~  
   
  
You know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Sailor Moon, just the fic. ENJOY!  
  


  
Note: MUCH THANKS goes out to my Imuoto-chan's Pokahydee and Dreama Tsuki for being pre-readers and to Dreama-chan for writing a few paragraphs. ~Hugs~ ARIGATO Imuoto-chan! Gomen ne for not updating my fics lately. I've been having some serious writers block. I have to thank R n B music for the inspiration. This fic is based mostly on the RK OVA series, and it may be a little angsty.  
  
  
  
  
_Act 2: Too Real!_  
  
"Usagi, Usagi, wake up." The male voice sounded miles away to Usagi, being that she was half asleep, and not in the mood to wake up. Instead of answering the white _neko_, she pulled the covers over her face, attempting to ignore him. She was barely drifting back to sleep when a she felt the air knocked out of her, causing her eyes to fly wide open, staring into a pare of feline ice blue eyes. "I said wake up." Artemis repeated himself, a little displeased with having to pounce on Usagi's chest.  
  
"Artemis, it's too early." she groaned, laying back, staring up at the ceiling, knowing that the sun had just risen, "I feel like I haven't slept at all, I had such a nightmare." she shuddered, thinking about the dream.  
  
"It wasn't a dream Usagi-chan." The white cat stated seriously.  
  
"_NANI_!" Usagi shot up into a sitting position, realizing she had slept in her clothes, and the fact that she wasn't in her bed, or in her room. Instead, she was in a room, decorated in the old fashioned way, with paper walls, sliding doors. Like the way the rooms were at the Hikawa Shrine. Not only were her surroundings different, but also her bed, which was really a futon, laid flat on the floor. Her eyes widened with shock, "It was real, the whole thing."  
  
"_Hai_." Artemis nodded, "You fainted on the way."  
  
"How did I get here then?"  
  
"He carried you."  
  
Usagi blinked, "That guy with the sword?"  
  
Artemis opened his mouth to respond, when the shoji screen door opened, "Meow." he forced the sound out of his mouth.  
  
The swordsman entered with a small tray of food. Usagi could hear her stomach growl loudly when the smell reached her nose. "_Ohayoo," she said blushing. He nodded and set the tray down in front of her.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
"Hungry," she said as she felt her stomach ache from lack of food.  
  
Hitokiri was surprised by her choice of words. He walked over and sat by the door while she ate and found her food intake rate was even more surprising. Where all the food went was a mystery.  
  
"_Arigato_ Battousai-san for the wonderful food," Usagi said.  
  
"You're welcome," he said quietly. His eyes were closed, but even Usagi could tell that he was on the alert for anyone who decided to pay them a visit. His sword was sitting against his shoulder, positioned so he could easily unsheathe it should they be attacked. It was then that Usagi realized that he had probably stayed like that all night, she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
Suddenly, the swordsman was on the alert. Something or someone was coming down the hall. Voices could be heard, meaning there were more than two people, members of his clan more or likely.  
  
"He actually brought a girl with him." they heard.  
  
"Hard to believe they slept in the same room, if they slept at all." Male laughter could be heard.  
  
Usagi's faced reddened at the gossip, listening to them joke about the red haired swordsman. To her, it seemed like he didn't hear what they were saying; either that or he didn't care, because his face remained blank as the voices faded. He looked at her briefly, then back at the floor. "Pay no attention to them." he told her, closing his eyes again.  
  
"_Hai_." Usagi nodded, studying the swordsman carefully now that she could see him, deciding what she should say next. Hitokiri Battousai wore exactly the same thing he did the night before, the aikido kendo outfit, meaning a dark blue gi, and gray hakama pants. Even with that x-shaped scar on his left cheek, and the high ponytail, he was quite handsome, she had to admit. But that thought disturbed her, either he was dressed for kendo lessons or he chose to dress in the retro fashion of samurai. "What year is it?" she had to ask, dreading the answer.  
  
Hitokiri raised his eyebrows, keeping his eyes closed, "1867." he answered simply.  
  
Her jaw dropped, too shocked to speak. How the heck did she and Artemis end up in the past? "Are you serious?" she asked a moment later, her voice shaky.  
  
"What do you think?" he shrugged, clearly not joking.  
  
Usagi bit her lip, glancing at Artemis, not surprised to see the same shocked expression. She wanted so badly to talk to him, but not yet. Not while the swordsman was in the room with them. How would she explain a talking cat? She didn't know what to say. Sure she had been to the future, Crystal Tokyo, but not to the past, not the Genji Era if she remembered correctly.  
  
"I have some business to attend to." Hitokiri said, interrupting her thoughts, "A servant will tend to you shortly." he told her as he got up, gripping his forever present katana.  
  
She heard his words, still speechless. Normally she would be a motor mouth, trying to get some sort of explanation, but at this point, there was no one she could really ask, considering Artemis. She watched the red head leave, sliding the door behind him, "Ne Artemis." Usagi finally spoke when she found her voice; sure that no one was listening.  
  
"Yeah." he looked at her, swallowing hard.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked.  
  
The white cat sighed, "Good question Usagi-chan."  
  
  
_

  
  
Hitokiri sat on his knees, facing his clan leader, waiting him to speak, thinking. The girl was certainly a strange one.  
  
"What do you know of this girl?" Kogoro Katsura questioned, taking a sip of saki from a small cup.  
  
"Her name is Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"_Soo ka_." Kogoro nodded, "The men tell me she slept in your room."  
  
"_Hai_."  
  
"You know that is rather improper." The clan leader pointed out.  
  
"_Hai_."  
  
The dark haired man grinned thinly, a little humorously, "I take it she is not from here."  
  
"_Iie_."  
  
"I'd like to speak with her." Kogoro said, pouring himself another cup of saki, "Send her to me when she is ready."  
  
"As you wish." Hitokiri nodded once before getting up, and leaving the room.  
  
  
  


  
Usagi opened the sliding paper window, staring at the old fashioned paper and wood houses that lined the streets. She certainly was in the past; there was no mistaking it now. There were no cars, no skyscrapers, everything that was modern in this time included, wagons, oil lamps, and the like. Electricity didn't exist, and neither did anything that required it. "What have I gotten myself into Artemis?" she turned, looking at the guardian cat who sat next to her. The white _neko_ opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted yet again when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"_Hai_." Usagi said, as a servant girl dressed in a purple kimono entered the room, bowing.  
  
"Do you require anything?" The girl asked.  
  
Usagi glanced at her dirty clothes and touched her tangled hair, flushing, "I could use a bath." she replied.  
  
The girl eyed her strange outfit, her cheeks reddening at how much skin they exposed, it was not proper for lady to dress in such a way, and neither was the odd _odango_ hair style. "Perhaps a change of clothing also." she included.  
  
Usagi giggled at the girl's expression, "That would be nice."  
  
The servant nodded, "Come then." she gestured with her hand.  
  
"_Saa_." Usagi smiled, and followed the girl.  
  
  


  
  
"_Sugoi_." Usagi's eyes widened at the huge bathing room, complete with a big wooden tub already filled with steaming hot water, soap, body oils, everything. "This is too much." 

The servant girl chuckled, "Do you need any assistance?" she asked, wondering if the blond hair girl wanted her back washed."  
  
"_Iie_, I can take it from here." Usagi told her.  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow at her usage of words, but nodded in reply, "Take as much time as you need, I'll check on you later."  
  
"Thanks." Usagi smiled at the girl, waiting until she was alone before shedding her clothes, and undoing the odangos in her hair before slowly stepping into the hot water, inch by inch, until her body adjusted. "This is great." she said to herself as she sat down, feeling the water soothe her body. She took nearby bar of soap and began scrubbing her body and hair until she felt cleaner than before, pouring the rose body oil into the water last so that the scent would cling to her for the rest of the day, after that, she merely relaxed, closing her eyes, enjoying her bath. She didn't know how long she stayed in the water, apparently it was long enough. She didn't notice the servant girl had returned.  
  
"I've brought you a fresh yukata." The girl said, holding the garment on one arm, a towel on the other.  
  
Usagi nodded lightly, deciding she was clean enough, and reluctantly got out of the tub, taking the offered towel, drying herself off. "_Arigato." she thanked her, allowing the girl to slip the white yukata over her shoulders, and tie the blue sash, closing the robe.  
  
"Your welcome." The girl gave a small smile, "There's a fresh set of clothes in the room." she added, and gathered Usagi's clothes from the floor, "I'll have these washed for you."  
  
"Sounds good." Usagi replied, wrapping the towel over her blond hair.  
  
The girl laughed, covering her chuckles with her hand. The girl had an interesting way of speaking.  
  
  
_

  
  
It was a good thing Usagi was used to wearing a kimono, except she missed the _odangos. It felt weird to have her hair pilled on top of her head. The servant girl insisted that she wear it that way. She sat on her knees, letting the girl fix her hair, ignoring the funny feeling in her feet. Some vacation, instead of going to __Kinmoku-sei with Kakyuu-_Hime_, she ended up it 1867 Kyoto. "I should have listened to you  _Hime_." she whispered.  
  
"My master would like to speak with you." A familiar male voice spoke. She looked up at the red headed swordsman. She didn't even hear him come in._


End file.
